This application is based on application No. 2001-87879 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer, data processor, printing system, printer control method, data processor processing method, program, data processing program and recording media in which the above programs are recorded, and more particularly to a printer, data processor, printing system, printer control method, data processor processing method, program, data processing program and recording media in which the above programs are recorded that carry out an energy-conservation operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printers that are connected to a network such as a LAN enter an energy conservation mode during non-use, i.e., when print data is not received for a certain amount of time, in order to reduce power consumption.
The power supply to components that require a large amount of power, such as the heater and the drive unit for the printer, is stopped or reduced in such energy conservation mode.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram showing the construction of the power supply system of a printer 100, which is a type of conventional printer.
In the printer 100 shown in FIG. 14, during non-use, i.e., when print data is not received for a certain amount of time, the controller 102 sends a control signal 1 to the relay circuit 106. The relay circuit 106 turns OFF based on the control signal 1, and the power supply from the power supply unit 101 to the drive circuit 104 and the heater circuit 105 is terminated. Consequently, the printer 100 enters an energy conservation mode.
Where another device (such as a personal computer, for example) connected to the network performs printing via the printer 100, such device verifies the state of operation of the printer 100. To that end, the device requests the transmission of status information from the printer 100.
Even when the printer 100 is in the energy conservation mode, the controller 012 and the network controller 103 are receiving power supply. Therefore, the printer 100 can receive the request for status information sent from other devices. The printer 100 responds to the received request for status information. The status response indicates that the printer 100 is connected to the network and is available for use.
Where print data is received from another device when the printer 100 is in the energy conservation mode, the controller 102 sends a control signal 1 to the relay circuit 106. Based on the control signal 1, power is supplied to the drive circuit 104 and the heater circuit 105 via the relay circuit 106, and the printer 100 is released from the energy conservation mode.
Through this operation, energy conservation is realized when the printer 100 is not being use. In addition, when the user wishes to use the printer 100, power supply is quickly resumed. Consequently, a printer offering low power consumption but excellent convenience to the user is provided.
However, in recent years, further energy conservation has been demanded and stricter standards have been proposed. In order to meet these demands and standards, the termination or reduction of power supply to the controller 102 and the network controller 103 has also been sought during energy conservation mode.
However, if power supply to the controller 102 an d the network controller 103 is terminated, the printer 100 can no longer communicate with external devices. Consequently, it can no longer send its status response to other devices connected to the network. As a result, such other devices deem that the printer 100 to be offline from the network, giving rise to the problem that printing cannot be performed.
With the above situation as a backdrop, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer, data processor, printing system, printer control method, data processor processing method, program, data processing program and recording media in which the above programs are recorded that can achieve greater energy conservation than the conventional energy conservation mode but yet do not compromise user convenience.
In order to attain the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, the printer includes a receiver that receives data from a first device over a network; a controller that alternates a state of the printer between a first state in which the printer is able to respond to data received by the receiver and a second state in which the printer is not able to respond to the data, and that outputs a substitute response request signal to a second device over the network so that the second device may respond to the data from the first device when the controller switches the state from the first state to the second state.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the data processing apparatus includes a receiver that receives from a printer over a network data that includes a substitute response request signal that orders a substitute response to a request for status information sent to the printer, printer identification information and printer status information; and a controller that, when the status information of the printer is requested by an external device, sends to the external device, based on the data, a response containing status information instead of the printer.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the data processing apparatus includes a controller that, based on the status information received from the printer over a network, determines that the printer is in a state in which the printer is not able respond, and that outputs to the printer a release request signal that cancels the state and enables the printer to respond.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the printing system comprising a printer and a data processing apparatus, wherein the printer including a receiver that receives data from an external device over a network; a controller that switches a state of the printer between a first state in which the printer is able to respond to the data received by the receiver and a second state in which the printer is not able to respond to the data, and that outputs a substitute response request signal to the data processing apparatus over the network so that the data processing apparatus may respond to the data when the controller switches the state from the first state to the second state; and wherein the data processor including a receiver that receives from the printer over the network data that includes a substitute response request signal, printer identification information and printer status information; and a controller that, when the status information of the printer is requested by the external device, sends to the external device, based on the data, a substitute response containing the printer status information instead of the printer.